Dissemination of evidence-based therapies remains a high priority in the treatment of substance abuse. A number of barriers limit accessibility to these effective therapies in routine community settings, including lack of basic training in fundamental problem-solving strategies. Substance use disorders (SUD) co-occurring with borderline personality disorder (BPD) pose serious and complex public health problems. Dialectical Behavior Therapy (DBT) is an efficacious psychosocial treatment for drug dependent individuals with BPD. Like other cognitive-behavioral therapies including relapse prevention, DBT requires extensive use of problem-solving strategies, including behavioral analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable] We propose to develop and evaluate an innovative computer-based training program for use by drug treatment providers to learn behavioral analysis (BA), one of the most important and fundamental problem-solving skills in DBT and other behavioral therapies. The Phase I prototype will include one case-based scenario to facilitate learning. An iterative process of prototype development will be used where end-user feedback will drive prototype modifications to ensure its usability and acceptability to providers. An advisory board of DBT and substance abuse treatment experts will also be used to ensure that the prototype is scientifically sound and that fidelity to the treatment manual is retained. Feedback will be obtained using focus groups and from the advisory board. Once prototype usability and acceptability is achieved, we will conduct a randomized controlled pilot test (N=40) to evaluate gains in knowledge of BA application and self-efficacy in conducting a BA. [unreadable] [unreadable]